My Frozen Heart
by Vivien Nimue
Summary: Padme is frozen for eighteen years. Then thawed in time for the original trilogy. Much Vader/Padme angst and Obi/Padme/Luke humor.
1. The End of an Era

My Frozen Heart

Author's Note: I've taken break from my main fanfics to work on this. A new Vader/Padme thing. Its set in the original trilogy. Not an Obidala. 

Chapter 1 

. Introduction.

It was over, the end of an era. Anakin Skywalker had been seduced over to the Dark side by Darth Sidious. It was sad, but true. The Jedi order was little more than a rabble, confused and leaderless. The Jedi council had disbanded. Its members were either dead or missing. 

It was the end of another era. Anakin's "widow" had given birth to Anakin's twin children Luke and Leia. Padme knew what Anakin had become, it had almost killed her. But she was stronger then that. She knew that Anakin knew about the child, but not children. She had sent Obi Wan Kenobi to Tatooine with Luke. It was the last time she would see her son for eighteen years. 

Leia she had taken to Alderaan, to live with two of her oldest friends' Bail Organa and Jar Jar Binks. Although she did not exactly relish leaving her only daughter in the care of a king and half-witted alien it was her only option. If Vader got hold of her, Leia would be worse than dead. 

But on the way back from Alderaan Padme's ship was boarded by a group of pirates. And Padme Amidala was frozen in carbonate. She became little more than a statue for eighteen years, until now.

Sorry if that was boring but it pretty much gets the boring stuff out of the way. 


	2. How come you are so old Obi Wan?

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Go Bail/Jar Jar shippers. Just kidding. Here is the one and only chapter two of this fic! Warning I completely alter the original trilogy. Vader is 38 if anyone cares.

Eighteen Years Later Tatooine

Obi Wan was walking aimlessly round Tatooine, something which he had become rather good at in his older age. The disreputable Space Port of Mos Elios was his home away from cave. So it was a bit of a shock to him when one perfectly ordinary morning, he saw stood in the middle of Mos Elios looking lost and confused, somebody he thought was dead. Padme Amidala.

      It was a terrible shock. The main reason was despite the fact her dress was torn and her hair was a mass of wild tangles, she didn't look a day over twenty-five. He walked forwards until he was stood directly behind her. She was looking around but didn't seem able to see anything. 

"Padme?" Obi Wan asked her gently.

"Obi Wan?" She asked wildly, as she collapsed in his arms.

He picked her up and she felt remarkable light and carried her back to his cave. There was something very wrong here. When he got her back he lay her down, she was unconscious and shaking, ever so often she would mumble indistinctly. Obi Wan could guess what was wrong with her, for the last eighteen years Padme Amidala had been frozen in carbonate. 

Padme remained like that for three days. But on the fourth morning she opened her eyes and starred dazedly around her. 

"Anakin?" she asked in confusion.

"Not quite." Replied a quiet voice from her side. She turned slowly on the hard stone "bed" to face Obi Wan. His face was full of concern, but his eyes were a light with interest.

"Obi?" She asked in shock. "How come you look so old….." Then she viewed her surroundings. 

"Why are we in a cave?" 

Obi sighed, and starred Padme intently in the face asked,

"What can you remember Padme?" 

Padme suddenly felt strange, as though she had missed the last step while walking downstairs.

"I was on a diplomatic mission, when our ship was taken over, that's all….. But how did you find me, how are Luke and Leia? What happened!!!" She was sat up now, and practically in hysterics.

"You are on Tatooine. As far as I know Luke and Leia are perfectly well and living with their representative foster families. You however have spent the last eighteen years frozen in carbonate." Obi said all of this calmly, as though giving a report on the weather.

"What! By who?" Padme asked, blinking in disbelief.

"I have no idea, space pirated I'd guess. When I found you the Tatooine sun had thawed you out. I know nothing about how you got here. When I found you, you were suffering from bad carbon sickness. So I bought you here."

Padme sighed again, before asking her next question.

"So I'm still 25, and have 18 year old children?" 

"Yes." Obi replied. "Leia is a representative for Alderaan in what's left of the galactic senate. Luke is growing up as a Tatooine farm boy."

Padme's face was still full of shock and now amazement. Trembling slightly she asked the question that scared her the most.

"And what of lord Vader?"


	3. Of course, you don't know!

My Frozen Heart3

Author's Note: No Padme doesn't love Anakin/Vader but she still has some feelings for him.

Obi Wan exhaled deeply, although he had been expecting this, question he didn't exactly relish having to answer it. Finally however he replied.

"Vader is the most feared human in the galaxy. He has destroyed democracy and freedom, he is a monster."

Padme shuddered as Obi spoke, and turned her head away from him. Facing the wall she stated sadly "Its all my fault, I shouldn't have let him love me." She turned to face Obi again, her face full of guilt and pain.

  Meeting her eyes however, Obi shuck his head.

"Its not your fault Padme, you could blame so many people, Qui Gon for finding him, me for training him, the council for humouring him and Palpatine for corrupting him. But in reality its no-ones fault but Anakin's. He let himself be seduced to the Dark Side, he lost control of his own soul."

Still looking distressed Padme nodded. "Your right Obi Wan, besides without Anakin, I wouldn't have Leia and Luke."

"And they, could well be the galaxy's only hope against the empire's reign of evil and repression." Obi announced matter of factly. 

Padme looked slightly shocked and angry. "What do you mean only hope? They don't even know their real identities let alone heritage!"

Obi Wan, Padme noticed with astonishment was smiling! Slowly and carefully he replied.

"Their mother was one of the most politically brilliant and honest senators ever. Their father is the most powerful and terrible Jedi ever.  If I train them in the force, they might be able to confront Anakin and bring him back to the light side."

But Padme's brain was working down a different path. Something Obi had said had triggered alarm bells in her head. "Obi Wan, you just called Lord Vader the most powerful Jedi ever. But surely his master Sidious is far more powerful?"

Obi Wan gave Padme a quick, puzzled look "Of course!" He said slowly, "You don't know." Understanding was dawning in his eyes.

"I don't know what?" Padme asked, a sudden desperate curiosity controlling  her.

"You don't know that Darth Vader murdered lord Sidious seventeen years ago!"

(A/N He, he bet you weren't expecting that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next is from Vader's POV.)


	4. The Naboo have resisted my plans long en...

My Frozen Heart

Chapter 4 

Author's Note: Here is Lord Vader! A big thanks to reviewers! Note: Vader still looks like Ani, no mask, breathing problems etc. Vader knows about Luke but not Leia.

Darth Vader stood in the observation area on his large imperial shuttle; he was admiring his new "toy" the Death Star. He had been building it for fifteen years, taking over from his master when he had met his untimely demise.

  Vader smiled at the memory of the day when he had, literally stabbed his master in the back and finally achieved his goal to become the most powerful Jedi ever.

  This was a far cry from the Anakin Skywalker of eighteen years ago. Anakin's face had lost its boyish charm and was now stern and merciless. It displayed no sign of emotion. He would wear no clothes made of anything but long black material. 38-year-old Anakin had gone as far to the Dark Side as it was possible to go.

     He knew that Padme had been pregnant when he'd left her, and that somewhere he had a lost son. He also knew that Padme had been "murdered" by space pirates shortly after the birth of their child. He had long given up searching for his son, and half hoped the child had died with Padme. He wanted to destroy all links to his past as "Anakin".

  Vader had hunted down and murdered most of his old fellow Jedi including Mace Windu. Only Yoda and his old master Obi-Wan Kenobi had escaped the slaughter and were now living in exile, beyond his control. 

 He and his minions were in complete control of the galaxy, especially now his Death Star was practically complete. The monstrous and gigantic mass of metal meant the end of the galaxy's remaining freedom.

     Nearly all planets had accepted his rule, out of fear of invasion and most members of the senate were merely his puppets. As far as he was concerned his only real threat was the pathetic rebel alliance, and his Death Star would wipe them out completely. 

Turning to a man in an official looking uniform, who was stood behind him he asked,

"Which systems are still resisting our control?" in an icily cold voice.

The man, sweating slightly replied, "Most of the outer rim territories including Tatooine. Hoth, Alderaan, Dantooine, Cloud City, the deserted Endor, and the planet Naboo."

Vader clenched his black-gloved fist, Naboo still bought back memories he would care to forget. After pondering for a moment Vader announced.

"Get an army ready to invade Naboo, queen Ryoo has resisted my plans long enough."

Vader was going to destroy his bad memories of Naboo once and for all.


	5. I can't live in a cave forever!

Chapter 5!

 Padme smoothed down her dress. It was only simple Tatooine farm girl apparel that Obi Wan had been able to barter for at the Spaceport of Mos Elios, but it looked a lot better than her practically destroyed senate dress. Obi Wan had given Padme a few hours by herself that morning and she was waiting for him to come back, her mind wondering over everything she had discovered. 

  Firstly there was the carbonate revelation, and then the small matter of what to do next; she couldn't live in a cave forever with Obi Wan! Primarily she wanted to see Luke and Leia, but she knew that wasn't possible. If she suddenly appeared in their lives she would have to answer a lot of questions, like who she was and why she was only twenty-five.                            Then there was her desire to go back to Naboo and re-enter the political world, but that  also was impossible. Lord Vader might notice if his long lost wife popped in during the next senate meeting. 

  The other thought whizzing around her crowded brain was the knowledge of Sidious's death. Why would Anakin/Vader kill his mentor? Had Anakin gone wholly evil, or was this proof that there was still good in him? Padme had no idea.

As she mulled these thoughts over and combed her carbon-messed hair, now washed Obi Wan entered the house er, cave.

"How are you?" He asked.

"A lot better!" She replied smiling and pinning back her hair with the few hair clips that had survived her adventure. Obi smiled too.

"I'm glad to hear it, you didn't look too good yesterday."

"No." Padme agreed, and there was a short silence. Then she asked the question that was annoying her most.

 "What am I going to do now?" Obi looked slightly surprised.

"I presumed you'd want me to escort you back to your family on Naboo?" Feeling happier Padme replied,

"Yes, that's just what I wanted."

Obi Wan smiled again. "Good, because I've arraigned for us to travel to Naboo in one hour!"

Padme feeling surprised laughed, for the first time in years, she was going home.

Darth Vader stood in his shuttle's control room, studying a computer-generated map of the galaxy. Now he was only weeks away from invading Naboo, the time had arrived; he was going to find his son. 

   He scanned the map, searching for a clue. Alderaan? No, too obvious. Naboo? Far too obvious, Hoth? Too cold. Then the answer came to Vader, how could he have been so blind! His son was on Tatooine, Obi would want to hide him somewhere that Vader had bad memories of, Tatooine was the obvious place.

   Soon it became obvious whom Luke would be staying with, and where! He would be living with his stepbrother Owen Lars. 

    Vader strode out of the room; he was on his way to Tatooine


	6. Just who is talking?

My Frozen Heart

Chapter 6

Warning: I switch from POV to POV a lot in this chapter.

  Luke Skywalker sat dejectedly at the small dining table in the Lars's homestead. In his opinion his life had sunk to an all time low. His uncle Owen had point blank refused to let him leave Tatooine for another year. He saw his life as one long trudge of hard work and boredom. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate and admire his uncle; he just felt that he was being held back. 

  Little did he know, just how quickly adventure and excitement was heading his way. 

Obi Wan and Padme were due to leave Tatooine for Naboo in just under two hours, but Obi had one more task to do before they left. He told Padme he was going to fetch some supplies, and then set off. Obi had decided that Luke Skywalker was to join him on this mission and begin his training as a Jedi. He hadn't told Padme this little ruse, because when Obi-Wan Kenobi made life-changing decisions, he made them with style. 

_"Lord Vader, we will reach Tatooine in just under an hour and a half." The pilot at the controls of Vader's imperial shuttle announced._

_"Very well." The terrifying Sith lord replied, "Land on the outskirts of the main settlement."  The pilot nodded, his hand shaking slightly on the controls._

Luke sat repeatedly banging a teaspoon on the Lars's table, trying desperately to drum the boredom out of himself. In between beats he heard heated voices coming from the Lars's courtyard. Moving closer to the door he began to eavesdrop on the conversation. 

"He's not leaving!" Came his uncle Owen's voice.

"Is it your decision Owen?" Retaliated a voice he half recognised, as though he'd heard it in a dream.

"We need him here." Added his Aunt Beru's voice, he thought she sounded slightly frightened. 

"You knew this day would come Beru." Answered the mysterious voice.

"Fine," Snapped Owen's voice "Lets get Luke out here and asks him what he wants!"

"Yes, Luke come out here." Called his aunt, straining to sound normal and relaxed. Luke, with his heart thumbing desperately stepped into the courtyard to see……………..

He he a cliffhanger is it Vader or Obi-Wan? Anyway coming soon Han Solo, and a blast from Obi's past. 


	7. An old friend

My Frozen Heart

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates, but I was on holiday and was about a 100 miles from the nearest computer. I've made a few plot changes to this fic, basically the chapters are going to be a lot longer and the fic itself is going to be mammoth. Thanks for the reviews. _Viv_

  Luke stepped out into the courtyard to see his uncle and aunt stood together, they both looked anxious, frightened almost. Stood with them was a tall man. His hair and beard were white with age, but his light blue eyes were sparkling. He was wearing a long brown robe, with the hood down. Luke thought he looked somehow familiar, like the man's voice had.

"Hello Luke." The man said smiling.

 "Er, hi?" Luke replied unsurely, he felt slightly uneasy. 

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." The man announced offering Luke his hand.

Luke shook it, wondering what in space this man wanted with him. Owen interrupted the little introduction by growling,

"Say what you have to and leave Ben."

To Luke's surprise "Obi-Wan" was still smiling. 

"Luke, I'm here to take you home." Obi told the boy casually. Luke's jaw dropped, and he starred at his uncle and aunt in horror.

"What do you mean HOME? I am home!" The farm boy asked incredulously. 

"I want to take you to meet your mother." Obi Wan announced, he was still smiling. Luke fell into a state of utter disbelief; he spun round to look at his uncle and aunt. Now they both looked pale.

"Padme is here?" Beru asked Obi Wan, her face a mixture of shock and bewilderment.

"Yes." Obi Wan replied. 

"But she died eighteen years ago!" Owen retaliated; his voice was quiet now and shaking slightly.

"No, she was just frozen in carbonate, I only found her last week."

"Frozen, Padme, carbonate…." Luke was mumbling indistinctly, he didn't have a clue what was going on. Obi Wan fixed his penetrating blue eyes on the young boy and asked gently…

"Do you want to meet her Luke?" 

Pulling himself together, Luke looked into Obi's eyes. 

"Yes."

Beru promptly burst into tears. Owen put his arm around her, but she still started to sob. Luke ran over to his aunt in horror.

"Aunt Beru, what's wrong?" He asked in considerable alarm.

Beru tried to pull herself together and with her voice wavering said,

"Luke you've been like the son we never had. And now were going to loose you forever…." She broke off again sobbing.

"Come now Beru," Obi said comfortingly "You're not loosing him. But this is Luke's destiny you need to let him go." Beru nodded and Luke hugged her, then he hugged his Uncle. Owen looked slightly chocked and his eyes were watering.

"Go and pack Luke." Obi Wan ordered the boy gently. Luke turned and walked back into the moisture farm. The moment he was out of site Owen turned on Obi-Wan. 

"If you hurt that boy, I'll kill you Obi Wan. If he turns out like his father I….." Owen trailed off when he saw the steel in Obi-Wan's eye.

"Owen, I swear on my life I will not let that happen to Luke." Obi stated his voice as steely as his eyes. A long awkward silence followed, only interrupted when Luke came running out of the homestead. His few possessions packed in a backpack. 

"I'm ready!" He announced his eyes shining with excitement. He hugged his aunt one last time. And said a slightly hurried goodbye. Then he followed Obi-Wan out into the desert. His uncle and aunt crying as they watched their "son" walk out of their lives. 

Luke and Obi Wan walked silently through the Tatooine sands. Luke had hundreds of questions to ask; he just didn't know where to begin. He also felt slightly intimidated by Obi Wan. He might be old, but the man had a terrifying presence and aura. 

"Obi- Wan," Luke asked finally. "How do you know my family." Obi Wan paused, the heat from Tatooine's twin suns beating down upon him. 

"Luke, Your father and I were Jedi knights. Guardians of peace and justice in the old republic. Infact it was I who trained your father in the ways of the force. As I plan to train you. Your mother and I have been friends since she was fourteen years old."

Luke felt shocked, for about the eightieth time that day.

"Train me to be a Jedi!" Then he asked another question that was bothering him far more "How did my farther die?"

Obi Wan paused, looking sad before he replied.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."

Luke had heard of Darth Vader, head of the evil Empire. And he hated the Empire even more now. That man had murdered Luke's father! But the boy still had questions that needed answers.

"What's the force?" 

Obi chuckled slightly "Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together."

  Luke looked incredibly confused, but asked no further questions. He thought his brain would burst if he learnt anymore today. Anyway he had to keep his mind on the walk. They had approached a rocky area of sand, and they needed to keep a look out for sand people. About five minutes later they stopped outside a large cave, which had a door in it. Luke starred at in surprise. But Obi-Wan merely waved his hand and the door swung open. 

Luke's eyes widened in amazement as they stepped inside a large relatively bare living room. Obi-Wan waved his hand again and the door slid shut behind them, sealing itself. Then Obi-Wan called out in a clear friendly voice, "Padme, come and meet out guest." 

There was a sound of footsteps and someone entered the room from the tiny fresher. The woman who entered was beautiful Luke thought. She had long brown hair, which she was wearing piled up and she was wearing a plain farm girl dress. Luke felt she looked strange in it, somehow it didn't suit her. But she couldn't be his mother. This woman was plainly in her mid twenties and he was eighteen. The woman was starring at Luke her mouth open.

"Luke?" She asked, in a quiet chocked voice.

Then she ran and hugged him. Luke felt as though he was being strangled she was squeezing him so tightly. 

"Padme let the boy go." Obi Wan said, blushing Padme let go of Luke. 

"Sit down. We've got a lot to talk about and only a short time to do it." Obi ordered. In unison Padme and Luke sat down on the large smooth boulders Obi Wan used as chairs. Obi Wan sat opposite them. 

"Are you my mom?" Luke asked Padme, in disbelief.

"Yes." She replied, her eyes were shining. Then she began to talk very quickly; she seemed to want to explain everything, "When you were born. I had to go into hiding and if you stayed with me you would have been found and killed. So I left you in the care of your father's stepbrother and his wife. Who I knew and trusted. Only a fortnight later I was captured and frozen in carbonate. That's why I look so young." She said all this in a breathless voice.

Padme's heart was thumping behind her ribs. She desperately wanted to tell Luke about Anakin, and what he had become. But a warning glance from Obi had told her not too. He looked so much like Anakin it almost hurt her to look at him. She was overjoyed to see her son again, but seeing a miniature Anakin was agonising. Luke had his eyes fixed on Padme as he asked,

"Who were you hiding from?" 

"Lord Darth Vader. He wanted to kill you because your father was such a powerful Jedi, he was worried you would one day overthrow him." Padme knew this wasn't the truth. But it would suffice until she was ready to tell Luke and he was ready to hear.

Luke swallowed, and in a hoarse voice asked, 

"Was my father already dead at the point."

Padme nodded she could feel tears threatening to pour from her eyes. She bent her head. Luke put his arm round her and Obi-Wan took over the talking.

"Now Luke, I'm leaving to go and live on Naboo with your mother. Will you come with us?" 

"Leave Tatooine!" Padme could feel the excitement in his voice. But then he looked slightly sad. "What about my uncle and aunt." 

Padme felt for the Lars's, she knew the pain you felt when you gave up a child. Then she had an idea.

"Luke, once were settled on Naboo, if your uncle and aunt want to they can come and live with us. It would be fabulous to see them both again. " 

Luke smiled broadly. He was sure his uncle and aunt would like that.

"Do I have anymore family on Naboo?" Luke asked grinning now. 

"Yes, your aunt Sola lives there, with her husband, and my parents live there. Your cousin Ryoo is queen."

"My Cousin is a queen! Wow!" Padme and Obi Wan exchanged smiles. Then Padme had a sudden thought.

"Who is  senator  for Naboo now?" 

Obi Wan smiled enigmatically and replied "An old friend of mine."


	8. Meesa thikin we should go homsa

**My Frozen Heart**

****

**Chapter 8**

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait but the next chapter is finally here. A big thanks to all reviewers! 

Obi Wan, Luke and Padme boarded the transport to Naboo in bustling conversation. The mother and son were talking so quickly Obi Wan had lost track of the conversation. The Jedi just sat back in his seat and let them talk; he was looking forward to seeing Naboo again. He wanted to see green fields again, instead of the sand filled inferno that was Tatooine.

Padme broke off his reverie by asking him a question,

"So who is this "Old friend" that is senator for Naboo?" Obi Wan paused for a moment, looking almost embarrassed. 

"Well…." He began eventually "Eighteen years ago I spent several months on Naboo, helping with various political problems. Mainly your disappearances Padme."

Obi stopped again, he would of explained how he had told everyone that Jedi Anakin Skywalker had been killed in the Clone Wars, but he didn't want to say anything that would make Luke suspicious

"Anyway, " he continued "While there I had a whirl wind romance with Sabe, your ex handmaiden Padme, We were both lonely and well you know…"

He trailed off looking distinctly embarrassed. Padme starred at him in disbelief, surely this was a joke. Obi Wan and Sabe?

"Well, nine months later our daughter Mire was born." Obi Wan dropped casually into the conversation "Unfortunately the romance between myself and Sabe had fizzled out and we were not on best terms. Mostly because I had decided to live on Tatooine. "

He stopped yet again, annoyed Padme prompted,

"Go on!"

Obi Wan smiled sadly " Two months after the birth of Mire Kenobi a tragedy happened. Sabe was murdered while doing some," he lowered his voice "work for the rebel alliance. She was shot by a stormtrooper."

Luke's face was full of excitement. Padme looked devastated one of her oldest and dearest friends was dead, and quite likely she had been killed under Anakin's command. 

But Obi still hadn't finished his story. "Your sister Sola, Padme, had always been very close to Sabe, and she volunteered to raise Mire. Tatooine is no place for a child so I agreed."

"Oi" Interrupted Luke indignantly "I was raised on Tatooine!" 

"Yes, but you were in hiding."

"I suppose." Luke replied.  

"I visit Mire every few months. When she was seventeen years old she was elected into the galactic senate, a year after one of her closest friends princess Leia Organa."

Padme looked up at Obi Wan, her eyes were shining. Obi Wan continued, 

"Ryoo was elected as queen the same year."

"Is that my cousin?" Luke queried.

"Yes" Padme replied. 

Obi Wan lowered his voice even further "She joined the rebel alliance at the same time as princess Leia too." 

Now Padme smiled, trying to conceal her emotions from Luke. Her daughter was rebelling against corruption and evil. Padme had never felt so proud. But, she reminded herself it was probably Bail Organa who deserved the credit for that. He was one of the most noble and good men Padme had ever known. 

Luke however had been blown away by the intrigue in Obi Wan's story, 

"Rebels!" He exclaimed loudly, causing many creatures on the transport to stare at them with interest.  

"Keep your voice down Luke!" Obi Wan instructed quietly. Luke blushed.

Padme leant back in her chair and stared into hyperspace, slowly letting all this new information sink in. 

******  
  
Only twenty senators were present. They were all from systems not yet under complete Imperial control. Alderaan, Naboo, and a few other such systems. They were all in the old senate building on Coruscant, whirling around in their individual delegate boxes. 

In the head box, last occupied by the supreme chancellor stood about twenty imperial officers, all wearing formidable looking uniforms. Their chief had just made the announcement that all the senators had been expecting for the last eighteen years. 

"By the order of Lord Darth Vader. The Galactic senate is now permanently dismissed. Any senator caught working against this law will be arrested. "

A nervous babble of conversation had broken out between the remaining senators. Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan was sat in the Alderaanian delegate box with her father Bail. He turned to talk to his adopted daughter; his face was solemn and grave. 

"So it is done then." 

"Yes, we knew it would happen one day." Leia replied starring sadly and the senate building around them. Her voice contained suppressed anger, anger towards the evils lord Vader had inflicted upon the galaxy.

"Democracy really has died." Bail muttered, thinking about better times in the days of the old republic, days before Vader and Palpatine. 

There was a whirring sound and Naboo's delegate box appeared along side them. Sat inside was the ex senator for Naboo the now slightly decrepit Jar Jar Binks and the current senator, seventeen year old Mire Kenobi. Leia's closest friend. 

"That's it then." Mire sighed looking at Leia. 

"Yes." Leia replied, "Lord Vader couldn't even be bothered to crush us himself".  

Mire smiled weakly as Jar Jar took the floor. 

"Meesa thinkin we should go homesa nowsa." 

Bail smiled at his friend, "Perhaps so Jar Jar, perhaps so."

A/N: Ack, the next chapter is coming soon with more of Lord Vader!


	9. Where Is He?

My Frozen Heart

Chapter 9

'He's not here!' Owen Lars informed the terrifying Lord Darth Vader, who had just burst into the Lars homestead, lightsaber drawn demanding to know where his son was.

'What do you mean not here?' The masked Sith Lord asked in a deep voice. Vader always wore a mask when dealing with people he had known during his foolish days as Anakin Skywalker.

'He went with Obi-Wan.' Owen whispered.

Vader felt his temper explode, and he bellowed at his trembling stepbrother,

'WHERE did Obi-Wan take him?'

'I don't know' Owen replied quietly, 'Coruscant I think.'

Fuming with anger Vader stormed back out of the homestead and back across the vast Tatooine wastes. He left Owen and Beru trembling but safe in the wreck of their home.

Theed palace was more beautiful than Luke could have ever guessed. Having lived on Tatooine for the past 18 years he found everything about the planet of Naboo breathtaking; from its shimmering crystal blue lakes to the giggling children playing in the streets. It was as different from Tatooine as it was possible for a place to be.

Padme was overjoyed to be back, but she couldn't help but be amazed by how free of Imperial influence the place seemed to be.

'Perhaps…' She couldn't stop herself from thinking 'Anakin hasn't invaded Naboo because he still loves me,'

But she banished the thought and corrected herself 'No doubt Lord Vader has not invaded Naboo because it is too small and insignificant to be of interest to him.'

She noticed that Obi-Wan was starring at her and she smiled back at him as the group continued to walk towards the palace gates. Luke was leading the way, his eyes full of almost infantile wonder.

'I sent word of our arrival.' Obi-Wan announced when they reached the gate, which immediately swung open to admit them, before snapping shut again.

'I was told we should wait in the main palace meeting room.'

Now Padme, who still knew the place like the back of her hand led the way.


End file.
